


New Girl in Town

by Siakb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion by a friend, AU SwanQueen, High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl in Town

It was her first day again, in a new town and new school. She gazed at the large sign above her "Storybrooke Girls School"   then sighed time to start another day. The courtyard was laid out in front of her, with wide eyes she looked around, it was huge. There were trees doted about the place under which groups of girls were sat talking, giggling or laughing. "Maybe I'll like it here, this could be my home" she thought to herself. The bell rang signalling first lesson, desperate not to be late on her first day she ran towards the building dodging slower girls with ease. Nearly at her first class the girl skidded round a corner and collided head on with another girl, the impact knocked them both to the ground.

"Ow!, hey would you watch where you're going you maniac" said the petite brunette sat in front of the girl with her eyes closed clutching her head, all the papers the brunette was carrying were now scattered all over the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? here let me help you" the girl replied carefully picking up the scattered papers then standing and offering her hand to the brunette still sat on the floor rubbing her head where they'd collided with her eyes closed. Taking the offered hand the brunette stood up brushing herself off "Thank you, why were you in such a hurry anyway?" the brunette finally looked at the girl who ran into her and she was speechless. The girl stuttered over her words trying to reply, awestruck with the brunette stood in front of her "I...I..I was on my to my first class, it's my first day so I was rushing I'm so sorry. I..I.. I'm Emma by the way".

The brunette recovered her composer slightly after being taken back by how beautiful the blonde girl in front of her was, "I'm Regina, nice to meet you Emma" Regina answered offering a handshake. "Oh" Emma gasped looking down at Regina's hand then quickly giving it a light shake not quite surprised when she felt a spark when their hands touched. "Sorry again, you'll want these back" Emma said carefully handing Regina the stack of papers she'd dropped "There beautiful by the way, you're very good" Emma commented on Regina's artwork. "Oh, there nothing really just doodles. So what is your first lesson?" responded Regina "Erm... Chemistry with Mr. Gold" Emma answered. “Well, Emma it's your lucky day as you're in my class. Come on" Regina took hold of Emma's hand "The classrooms this way" Regina said cheerfully leading Emma in the opposite direction that she'd come.

In class Regina dragged Emma to the desk at the back of the room "Here you can sit with me" Regina patted the seat next to her expectantly. Emma slightly bewildered sat with a huge grin on her face not paying attention to anything other than Regina. The rest of the day Emma found she was in all of Regina's classes and was able to sit next to her in every one of them. Regina kept telling Emma everything she needed to know so that she was up to date with what they were learning in each class. Emma for once was quite and attentive as she too interested in Regina to brag about herself at lunch Regina took her to her favourite spot under a tree in the quad.

"So Regina, where are the friends you normally hang out with?" said Emma with a mouthful of ham sandwich. "Oh" replied Regina looking down and forgetting her apple “I don't really have friends, I'm sort of a loner". That confession hit Emma hard because she felt the same way, "Well you won't be any longer because I'm here now" Emma passionately told Regina. Regina looked up at Emma with big watery eyes and asked "Really?" Emma looked straight into those gorgeous brown eyes that she'd fallen for in an instant and said "Yes, as long as you want me."

After that day Emma made sure to convince her parents that they should stay in this little town called Storybrooke. Which they did and true to her word Emma stayed by Regina's side throughout high school then college and even university. Together they faced bad relationships, their feelings for each other, telling their parents, Regina's mother Cora developing cancer then Regina's father Henry having a heart attack after all these problems and more they started to build a life together. During college the girls started to live together after which they moved into their own home 108 Mifflin Streetwhich is where they raised their little boy Henry and twins Rose and Sophia.


End file.
